With the growing attention being focused on global warming and other environmental issues in recent years, research and development has actively been performed on new forms of energy having a minimal burden on the environment. One example of these new forms of energy is hydrogen, and fuel cells using hydrogen as fuel, for example, are already being used.
The following Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for separating hydrogen from a gas containing hydrogen, and more specifically, describes a hydrogen purification device provided with a tubular palladium alloy membrane.